My Life as Fox
by Lucarioblaze
Summary: Fox McCloud may think he's the ordinary orphan fox, but when he gets captured by humans for scientific testing, he finds that family can be in the most unexpected places. Witness Fox's action-packed life in My Life as Fox! -DISCONTINUED-
1. Prolouge

My Life as Fox

by Joyblazer905

My Life as Fox

Prolouge

"Aw shoot! I missed the catch again!" I growled as I walked back to my den, empty stomach. I could barely catch prey, let alone do anything. I sulked through the forest, and walked into my den, which was a tree cavern. I closed my eyes and smelled the grotto, like I always did when I entered. This was home. But if only Ma and Dad were here...If only I could see them once more...I brushed the back of my memory to seek my life as a child once more. Ah, frolicking with my parents by my side in that meadow... scrumptious banquets whenever I wanted, a swim in the river...and playing with all my friends. Yes, friends are what I wanted the most, but I knew my aspiration would never be real.

A noise shattered my thoughts and I whipped around. A loud whirring sound filled the forest air and a frosty gust rushed into the warren. I peered outside, and I saw a colossal black thing that landed about twenty yards away from me, tearing down a group of trees underneath it. My eyes widened with fear, and I scampered across the forest floor. I threw my head backward to see that whatever it was again. Two animals were coming out of it, though they had no fur, no tails, and they walked on their hind paws. I didn't like the look of them, so I continued sprinting. My limbs were getting tired from the dash, but they were barking something I couldn't understand and their scent proved they were angry. I stopped abruptly to pant for a few seconds, and I knew I was so far ahead, they could never catch me. The yelling was getting closer.

I heard a sound that cracked the air.

And I went black.


	2. Stuck

Chapter 1

Stuck

I woke from the blackout and yawned tiredly. Then I remembered what happened. The animals had caught me. I stood up to run, but my left front shoulder was aching. I glanced at it nervously, because there was a dark red matted to the side. It was dry, but the wound felt sore and tired. I lapped at the gash until the stain was gone. It felt a bit better. Now I was awake and my eyes had adjusted to the darkness of their den. There were bars all around me. I was in a cage. My parents had warned me about a cage, because you could get trapped in them. Too late to think about that now, though. I saw two other cages next to me. So these animals have been hunting other animals besides me! The creature in the smaller cage was a bird. It had big wings, and was a grayish-blue color. It was hopping in circles and jumping in the cage, as if it wanted to get out. Well, everyone wants to get out of this situation, but there's a slim chance that that'll happen. I checked out the next cage, which was bigger and had a wolf. The wolf was light gray with white splashes. It had its paws over its head, like it was upset that it had been caught. Their scent was proving they were both males, so I could probably get along better with them. I wanted to start with the wolf, because he looked like he was having a bad time.

"Excuse me? Sorry to bother you, but I would like to get to know you a little bit better, since we're all stuck together and we'll be here for a little while." I said nervously. The wolf lifted his head to me.

"Well, if you want to know me so badly, my name's Wolf O'Donnell. I'm trying to think of a plan to get out, 'cause they've wanted me for a long time. So shut up, and I might think about getting you out." He growled at me, but with a sense of kindness. "Yes, okay." I whimpered back to him, but Wolf had already lain his head down between his paws. I spun around to face the bird, who was still hopping in circles, and he seemed to be enjoying it. "Hello, I'm Fox McCloud and I was wondering if we could get to know each other better, so we won't be alone in this place." The bird stopped hopping and he ruffled his feathers.

"Why hello there, Fox. My name is Falcon Lombardi. It's very nice to meet you." He answered coolly. I nodded my head in thanks, and I turned back to Wolf. When he finally realized I was watching him, he pricked his ears and he tossed his head upward to look at me. "What do you want, softie? I don't have time for kiddies, but I'll let you slide." He demanded annoyingly. "Um, I just wanted you to meet Falcon, my new friend..." My voice trailed off. My mother told me when I was younger that I needed to learn to make friends so I could be allied in bad situations. If I had Falcon _and_ Wolf, I could be safe from the animals that caught me. Wolf matured voice smashed my thoughts. "Oh, you've made a friend? Well then, nice to meet you, Falcon. I hope you have fun with Fox. Playing games and singing songs, probably?" Wolf's remark hung in the air. "No, we'll be enjoying our time here while you 'think' about how to escape." Fox responded. Wolf's eyes widened with bewilderment. "Enjoying? You think getting mutated will be enjoyable? You and that Falcon better be crazy to think to enjoy being changed for the rest of your life! I'm going to be the hero. I'm going to get _all_ of you foolish amateurs out of here, if it's the last thing I do!" Wolf snarled back, and he stood up, revealing his power and ability to me. He was showing that he was the boss, no doubt about it. His expression changed from ambition to annoyance. "What's the matter, scared?" He snapped at Falcon and me. "N-no..." I stammered. "Good." He replied. He turned his head to the side and fear came out of him. "I-I'm too late!" And light streamed through the den entrance.


	3. The Laboratory

Chapter 2

The Laboratory

Wolf saw the animals were holding another cage with another fox. He sighed in relief. The fox was a blue color and was very shy when the animals placed her cage down. She was a vixen, so I automatically took interest to her.

"Hello, my name is Fox McCloud. What's yours?" I said reluctantly. Falcon tipped his head in question- he knew I wasn't so restrained when it was just the three of us.

"My name is Krystal, and I hope we can become good friends." She answered. I dipped my head in thanks and she nodded, pleased by my first impression. I turned away, and suddenly smirked at Wolf, because he was realizing that the more friends I made, the more powerful I would be. Wolf returned my remark with a glare, signaling that he was still in charge. I just continued the smile, because Wolf was, in a way, a father. He showed me how to prove your power, and to earn respect.

"What now, Mocks McLoud? You need to learn a few things from me, so once _I_ get everyone out of this heap of junk, you'll join me in my pack. You, the Falcon and that pitiful vixen will come to some use to serve me." Wolf finished.

"Serve you? Why would I, _Fox McCloud_, serve you? And her name is Krystal. Also, if you think you'll get us out at this point, then show me right now." I challenged daringly.

"Okay then, Fox. I'll get us out once and for all. I'll prove to you that I can do it, and you can't." Wolf sneered at me. Falcon hopped so he was as close to me as he could get through the cages.

"This'll be interesting to see..." He chuckled. Wolf unsheathed his claws and raised his huge paw, and swiped it at the metal. It fell in pieces and he ambled to my cage. He ripped through my cage, and I leapt out. I was stunned at his power, because I didn't think he could do it. He tore through Falcon's cage and Krystal's cage, and they jumped out. Wolf sheathed his claws and said, "Don't you think you'll be better off without me now?" I knew he was joking, but it was a direct order to join his pack. I looked down to the floor, embarrassed that I had thought he wasn't capable of completing my task. Krystal flew to my side.

"Don't worry, Fox. I'm sticking with you, no matter where you choose to go." She murmured compassionately.

"Me too. Wherever you head for, expect me to be there for you." Falcon joined. He dove to my shoulder and perched on it. Wolf narrowed his eyes at my team, because he didn't have his pack with him.

"All of you follow what I do. If you don't, I'm assuming you _want_ to be mutated." Wolf snapped at us. I swerved around to nod to my friends that we should follow him, and they gave a quick nod back. Wolf crouched low to the ground, and started walking. I did the same, and I felt Falcon lower himself to my back. I could tell Krystal was very uneasy about Wolf's plan, because she was completely attached to me. Wolf crawled through all these den rooms, that I started to think we could never go back. Wolf stopped and opened a wall that was blocking us, but the wall didn't break. It just moved open when Wolf pawed at a circular thing. It was dark outside, so we didn't need to worry about the animals looking for us. We strolled out, proud that we were free of transformation. We were finally a team, so we walked in a huddle. Just then, I heard something creak and an enormous cage came crashing down on us.

"Oh, great. They have security in this lab. Well, that only means one thing...we're going to be mutated for the rest of our lives. I didn't expect that Wolf O'Donnell, would fail such an easy duty, but I suppose wolfs can be wrong sometimes." Wolf stated calmly. Krystal was terrified from what Wolf had said, so she grabbed the nearest object, which was me.

Falcon hopped off my back and shifted his talons in the loamy soil. He made a smirk at me because of Krystal's opinion about me. I felt her grasp loosen and I stood up, shaking my pelt. Wolf clawed at the bars of the cage boringly. Falcon and I watched Wolf with uneasiness because he seemed to be lost in thought. I pushed the thought of Wolf hurting anyone and fell asleep with Falcon and Krystal, away from Wolf.


	4. The Heated Diversion

Chapter 3

The Heated Diversion

I woke up the next day, and I saw we were back in their den. Only this time we were all in the same cage. Wolf was standing up, looking at the animals. They had white fur, and they were tapping silver screens.

"We better get ready to be changed for the rest of our lives." Wolf said as he walked over to me. "Even if we do get mutated, I think we'll still survive. So all of you will still be in my pack." Wolf finished. I rolled my eyes. Did Wolf only think about his pack? Or was his pack so valuable to him that he would do anything for them? Falcon raised his head sleepily.

"Aw, we're in this place again? Now, I really don't care if I get mutated. All I want to do is go home." Falcon grumbled.

"Don't worry- we'll get home sooner or later." I reassured. "I hope so…" Falcon replied. I nodded to Falcon, and gazed at Krystal. She was still sleeping, and obviously wasn't ready for what would happen next. Just then the animal walked over to our cage, and Wolf quickly sprung into action and snarled at the animal. The animal opened the cage, and Wolf started barking orders. "Fox, wake Krystal up and Falcon start jabbing at the animal. I'll stall. Do my bidding. Now!" Wolf instructed. I snapped out of my trance and rushed over to Krystal. I nudged her with my nose, and she yawned awake.

"Yes, I'm awake." She started.

"Come on let's go! We've got to get out of here!" I told her. She jolted up and I looked up at Wolf, who was clawing furiously at the animal. Falcon was behind the animal, and was poking at its head. He seemed to be enjoying it, because every time he poked it, it wailed in pain. I wanted to laugh at this sight, but I couldn't because Wolf would get angry.

"Wolf, what now?" I called to him.

"Start running! I'll come out later. You take Falcon and Krystal!" He responded. I nodded and bounded out of the cage. Krystal and Falcon were racing behind me. Wolf stopped clawing and sprinted out the laboratory. We were almost out of the den when an animal caught us in another cage. We were carried back to the lab and a different animal took Wolf out of the cage. It was a female animal who picked Wolf up as tenderly as she could. He kicked violently, but it seemed to have no effect on her. She started whispering soothingly, and Wolf stopped kicking. His malevolent expression changed to tranquility. He closed his eyes and listened to the hushing harmony of the animal. The animal smiled at Wolf, and placed him on to a rock. She left him there, and walked over to our cage.

She carried it away from Wolf, which made me very nervous. While she took us away, I noticed my different feelings towards Wolf. He was almost like a second father. I never knew how much I relied on him, until now. Maybe staying with him for a while wouldn't be too bad. I felt the animal place us down very cautiously, probably so we didn't get hurt. But what would they do to Wolf? My heart was beating faster. My breathing was getting heavier. Would I ever see Wolf again?

"Uh, Fox? Are you alright?" Falcon questioned me. "Er…um…yes, I-I'm fine…" My voice trailed off. Krystal stood up and walked over to me. "Are you sure? You look like someone just died." Krystal's voice had worry and sympathy. But I shivered at her statement. "Do you have a fever? Your breathing has gotten faster. Let me check your temperature." Krystal started fussing over me. "No, no. I'm fine. I think I'm just a little nervous about this different place." Falcon knew that wasn't the truth, but it settled Krystal. "Do you know what they're doing to Wolf?" Krystal began. "No, but we'll soon find out."


	5. The Process

Chapter 4

The Process

A few minutes later, the animal came and took me out of the cage. I looked behind at Falcon and Krystal as I was being carried away, and they were watching me go. I was carried through many different parts of the den, until we reached a lab where I was placed down onto a rock, just like Wolf. The animal started speaking to me; only she spoke in my tongue.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this. But it is part of my work. You will be released into the wild after I'm finished. I am not allowed to release you and your friends, but I do not like seeing poor creatures like you being mishandled. Is that fine with you?" She asked. "Why is this work? Why aren't you allowed to release us now? Why aren't you allowed to release us in the first place? How did you learn the fox tongue?" I poured out. "Not too many questions, young one. All will be answered in later time." She finished. She placed me in a glass cylinder, and started pushing buttons on the panel which was in front of me. Red alarms started blaring everywhere. She gasped, and started pressing buttons rapidly. I looked all around me. There was colors flashing everywhere, and they were spinning around me. I squeezed my eyes tight and prepared myself for the blow.

"I'm sorry!"


	6. The Bewilderment

Chapter 5

The Bewilderment

I woke from my blackout and stretched my paws- my paws! What happened to my paws?! W-What are these? I stood up, but I was taller then I usually- my hind paws! I'm standing on my hind paws? Why am I wearing these things that those animals wear? Am I an animal now? I still have fur, but...what happened to me? I looked around, and I noticed that Falcon, Krystal, and Wolf were looking at themselves with question.

"Oh…hi F-Fox…" Falcon stuttered. Falcon was now blue and he had red feathers around his eyes. His luxurious wings were now more like the animal's forepaws. Krystal still had her attractive blue fur. Wolf was an amazing sight to me, now that he was transformed. He was startlingly strong, and his white mane was sleek down his head. His sapphire eyes were lost with thought and were like the waves of the ocean, so dazzling. Wolf's claws were as sharp as thorns, and his expression was so audacious…

"So, this isn't as bad as I thought it was…well, I'm just going to have to deal with it. Come on, we're going to make a new pack." Wolf stated as he started walking. He seemed to be used to this odd way of walking, because I felt like dropping to my paws- or whatever these are- and starting off with Wolf. But I would be with him for a long time, so he would probably laugh at me or something. So I started following him and Falcon and Krystal stuck with me.

"Hold on a second!" I whirled around to see the animal. She came dashing up to me. "Your testing result was inaccurate, I'm very sorry. You would have been something else, but…" Her voice trailed off. "It's fine, I guess." I replied. "Since you have been transformed into something much like a human-" "What's a human?" I interrupted. "It's what I am." She answered. "Anyway, since you have been transformed into something human-like, you're body parts are different. These are your hands," She pointed to her forepaws. "And arms, legs, and feet. You still have your tail, which is quite odd...but now I think you'll do fine." She finished. "Well, thanks for the help. Maybe I'll see you again sometime." I said with a smile. She dipped her head in farewell and walked back into the den. "What was that all about?" Falcon asked as he stumbled towards me. "Oh, I met her when I was transformed. She's very kind." I replied. "Uh, okay." Falcon muttered. Krystal came from behind me and grabbed my arm.

"Wow, you've really changed after the mutation..." She sighed. I rolled my eyes and started following Wolf again. Falcon was about to explode with laughter, but he held it in and walked beside me. Wolf stopped and saw a huge flying thing a few foxtails away from us, so he raced up to it. "C'mon, let's go into the ship." He motioned for us to go into the "ship", so I went along with his plan. "Er, are you sure we should do this?" Falcon asked timidly. "Yeah, we'll be fine." I answered. "We'll always be fine if you're around…" Krystal whispered to me. I ignored her comment and stepped onto the first stair of the ship.


	7. The Interruptions and The Tears

Chapter 6

The Interruptions and the Tears

We were now on the ship and Wolf was giving us jobs to do.

"Fox, you're going to be my first apprentice for learning how to fly this ship. I'll teach Falcon how to watch the map for enemies, and Krystal will do the household work." Wolf instructed.

"Aw, why do I have to do the washing and cleaning?" Krystal complained.

"Because you're a girl." Falcon declared smugly. "Hey! No fair!"

"It's perfectly fair!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"That's enough the two of you! Act a little more mature, like Fox!" Wolf snapped. I was slightly embarrassed that Wolf referred to me, because it's a little awkward that your leader would highlight you as a good example. "Falcon, go to the navigation system and turn it on. I'm going with Fox to discuss flying techniques." Wolf called to Falcon as he led me to a den room where you could look outside. He sat me down on a chair and started the meeting. "Fox, before I tell you anything-" Wolf paused to think about his decision, and he continued. "I needed to tell you that-" "Something's on the radar! I can see it! Come look, Wolf! Hurry!" Falcon interrupted. "What?! I'm having a very important conversation here!" Wolf growled. He seemed to be very annoyed that Falcon had come when he was trying to tell me something. But he had never gotten this angry before. What could be so important that he would do anything to tell me? Wolf came back from the navigation room and sat down again. "It was just the forest that showed up on the radar." Wolf muttered. He sighed, and started his sentence. "Fox, you know about your parents?" "Yes, they were captured by poachers and I've never seen them since." I stated fearlessly. "Well, they-" "Wolf? Where's the food? I'm supposed to make lunch, but where's the food?" Krystal questioned. Wolf groaned and got up to show Krystal where the food is. When he came back, he seemed tired from all the interruptions. "Look, maybe I could tell you some other time, okay?" Wolf muttered grudgingly. "Um, okay…" I said hesitantly. "You can go watch Falcon and Krystal- I'm not in the mood to mentor…" Wolf said sorrowfully. He walked out the door and I think he was heading towards his den room where he would sleep. I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't think he'd accept it, so I decided to spy on him. I dropped to four paws, which felt much better, and slinked along the ground. Wolf walked into his den room and slammed the door behind him. I put my ear against the door and listened for sounds. I heard a sound from him I had never heard before-

His weeping.

It was so desolate, so heartbreaking, to hear him cry. Was I that important to him? Did I create a bond so strong with him that he would die saving me? I couldn't bear to hear his cries; they filled my heart. I stood up, and gulped.

This was the right choice.

I was going in.


	8. The Conversation

Chapter 7

The Conversation

I knocked on the door softly, and I heard the crying stop.

"Yes? Do you need anything, Fox?" I was surprised at how Wolf could disguise his voice so it wouldn't sound like he had just finished a sob story.

"Can I speak with you for a second?" I questioned, hoping that he would let me in.

"Y-Yes, just hold on for a second." Wolf finished. I think he was washing his face so it would look like nothing had happened, but he probably knew that I would hear him. The door opened and I walked in.

"What did you need to tell me, Wolf? I would really like to know." I started.

"Okay, I think this is a good time to tell you." Wolf replied.

"I needed to tell you that before you were born, I was very good friends with your parents. They told me that if they ever died, I...I would…I would…" His voice trailed off. "You would what? Finish the sentence!" I demanded. Wolf chuckled, and he ruffled my fur.

"I…I would take care of you. But when they were captured, I didn't know that you were an orphan. One day I came to visit your parents, but when I arrived, you and they were gone. I remembered you so well, when you were little. When I saw you at the laboratory, my heart's being was alive again. I didn't want to tell you until now after you got to know me. I'm now your father." Wolf finished.

I was baffled. He was my new father? My new dad? Wolf, my dad? Wolf did something unexpected.

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I was so happy, I hugged him back. I wasn't a loner, and neither was Wolf. Now I had a family.

--

Hey! Part One's finished! Don't worry, the story's not over yet! ;;  
I hope you've been enjoying the story so far!  
Please review!


	9. The Revelation

Chapter 8

The Revelation

"Will my name be Fox O' Donnell?"

"No son."

"Will your name be Wolf McCloud?"

"No son."

"How do you think Falcon and Krystal will react?"

"I don't know, son. We'll just have to find out."

"Will you finally be nice to me?" I stopped walking and looked up to my new dad in question. Wolf- I mean dad, laughed with enjoyment at all of my questions, because he realized that I wasn't too open with feelings with him before he told me that he was my new father.

"Yes, I'll be nice to you, but wasn't I always nice to you?" He was waiting for an answer, but I just blushed. Dad's smile beamed down on me, and I smiled along with him. We continued walking until we reached the kitchen, where Falcon and Krystal were waiting for us with full plates.

"What took you so long?" Krystal asked sweetly. "Nothing!" Dad and I blurted in unison. I sat down in a chair next to Falcon and Dad sat next to me. Dad's expression was still in delight, and Falcon was shocked at Dad's behavior.

"What have you done to Wolf?" Falcon whispered into my ear. I cleared my throat, and stood up.

"I have an announcement to make!" I proclaimed. "Oh, everyone quiet! Fox is making an important statement!" Krystal whispered to Falcon. "It's not like I'm the one making noise!" Falcon narrowed his eyes at Krystal. Dad got up as well. "I must state something as well." He said. I took a glance at Dad, but he said nothing.

"What are you two up to?" Falcon inquired.

"My new father is Wolf." I declared. Falcon froze midway while eating. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true." I added nervously. Falcon looked at Krystal, and then they erupted with laughter.

"Ha! You're kidding me, right? So that's what you and Wolf were planning all this time! A practical joke! And this time it's a funny one!" Falcon mocked.

"Fox, you call that an announcement? Hah, that's what I call classic comedy! Wolf, your dad? You're pulling off a crazy stunt there!" Krystal teased.

I couldn't believe them.

How could they laugh at my new father? Dad was worth fighting for.

"You two better stop laughing, or-" "Don't worry, Fox. They'll understand after they get a little more used to it." Dad assured. Dad's mellow voice rushed through my body and I felt all the anger filter out. I was still annoyed that my two only friends had abandoned me when I needed them the most. I pushed my plate away and headed to my den room. Dad quickly pulled me back and pushed the plate back to me. "Finish your food, Fox." Dad told me.

"Fine, I'll finish it..." I muttered. I wanted to go to my room and just think, but I followed my father's orders and started eating. Falcon and Krystal stopped laughing at me after they saw how I had followed Dad's orders, because they had realized it wasn't a joke.

"I'm really sorry about that, Fox. I-I wasn't thinking straight." Falcon stuttered. Krystal flew off her chair and ran around the table to clutch me.

"I'm so sorry, Fox. I thought you were making it up. I'm very sorry-" She clasped my arm tighter- "And I hope you like your new family." She choked. "Its fine, I guess." I forgave annoyingly. I shook her off my arm and she huffed and sat back in her seat. Dad glowed with pride at me, because he had a son. I guzzled the rest of my food down and got up. We all heard a knock on the door of the ship and froze. "All of you stay here. I'll handle this." Dad murmured as he headed for the door. I gulped uncertainly, because it could be the humans. I had to wait and see.


	10. The Letter

Chapter 9

The Letter

Dad opened the door and a man with a blue bag was standing there.

"This is the place where a fellow named-" He paused to look at the envelope, "Falcon Lombardi lives?" The man asked.

"Yes, thank you." Dad replied. The man handed him the envelope. "You look a bit odd for a human..." The man trailed off. Dad didn't answer back. He closed the door and flung the mail at Falcon. "Thank you, Falcon- you almost got my cover blown." Dad growled. Falcon's guilt meant sorry. He opened the letter and a card came out.

Dear Falcon,

I'm inviting you to a party on May 5th.

Please bring all of your friends with you.

Since I moved, you should fly towards the colorful lights about five mountaintops away from your home.

I'll see you there!

Katt Monroe

Krystal leaned over behind Falcon and read the letter. She gasped.

"It's an invitation from Katt! Oh, Falcon, can I please go with you?" Krystal begged. "Why should I let you go?" Falcon snapped. "Well, she said to bring all of your friends! And I'm her best friend!" Krystal was getting angry, which was a first for me. "I'll think about it." Falcon ended. "A letter from Katt..." Falcon sighed. I noticed Falcon was headed to the no-response stage of his brain, so I waved my hand in front of his face. He didn't notice. "Falcon!" I shouted. "Huh?" He shook himself awake. "Who is Katt in the first place?" I threw a question at him so he wouldn't fantasize. Falcon cleared his throat. "Katt is a black cat who's thoughtful and she's really sweet, and-" "Falcon, you'd better drop your dreams right now!" Krystal cut in. As they continued fighting, I took a glance at Dad. He was of course, watching all of this with amusement, yet never disturbing the flow of our behavior. He would probably use all of this information against us someday, but for now, he was enjoying the conversation. "Enough fighting! Let's just get ourselves ready for the party tomorrow!" I couldn't believe how much Falcon and Krystal fought. It was almost like...

"Fox! Let's go to the place where all the humans buy clothes!" Krystal grabbed my arm and rushed towards Dad. "Wolf, let's go! We've got to get ready for the party!" Krystal exclaimed. "Okay, let's go." Dad replied with equal enthusiasm.


	11. The Flock

Chapter 10

The Flock

Dad didn't want to walk, so he looked around for something he said, "Has wheels". Whatever that was, I waited along with Falcon and Krystal. Dad came out of the hallway.

"Sorry, but there's nothing much we can get. Guess we'll have to walk." Dad sighed. I jumped out of the chair and followed behind Dad. Falcon and Krystal were directly behind me. We walked through the forest as a human-animal for the first time. Everything seemed smaller than it was before. Dad probably knew the way, because he was captured here many times before. The forest came to a stop and we were in an open, luxuriant field. Falcon hated walking and was so used to flying, he kept on flapping his arms around. Krystal was trying hard not to get whacked.

"Would you quit it, Falcon? No matter _how_ hard you try, you're not going to get anywhere." Krystal growled. I was really surprised at Krystal's new and odd behavior. She snapped at every movement Falcon made. I let Falcon flap in front of me while I hung back with Krystal.

"Krystal, are you alright? You seem...um...a bit, petulant, don't you think?" I asked the question as unconcerned as possible, so she wouldn't feel stalked. "Of course I'm fine!" She paused to snatch up my arm and look into my eyes. "But I'm glad there's someone looking out for me." She started. "Fox, you don't want to get left behind. Come on!" Dad called back to us. I dragged Krystal until we had caught up to them. Krystal let go of me and raced to the front with Wolf.

"So, what did you talk about back there with Krystal?" Falcon started with a smirk. "Not much. I just asked her why she was acting all weird." I replied. "Oh." Falcon's excitement swelled down. But Dad's swelled up.

"We're here!"


	12. The Cover

Chapter 11

The Cover

Krystal's eyes lit up.

"We're here we're here let's go come on move faster come on let's go!" She poured out. Falcon and I rolled our eyes.

"Now Krystal, you don't need to get too excited." Dad calmed. He turned around to all of us. "Here's the plan. Son, you're going to stay with Falcon and Krystal. I'm going to be back at home. You first go to where Krystal wants to go, and then you and Falcon can go to your store. Only buy clothes. Oh, and here-" He paused to search his pocket and handed me a ton of green leaves. "I found out this is the stuff you trade for clothes, only humans have it at a certain amount, and you can't bargain. I think it was called, money." Dad finished.

"Okay, bye Dad." I called to him as he walked off. "Bye Fox!" He replied. Krystal seemed scared that Dad was gone, but she was probably wanted to buy more than worry. "Yay! Let's go to...that store!" She pointed to a store that had displays of clothes. "Come on, better get it over with..." Falcon sighed. Krystal wanted to show us that she wasn't immature, so she walked into the store, compared to running. There were tons of girls in there, but they didn't look like us. For a fact, they didn't look like animals. We just put our head down and followed Krystal, who seemed perfectly fine with all these different faces. "Don't make any friends." I muttered to Krystal. She turned back to me and nodded. I guess she knew that everyone was suspicious about us. She continued looking around, and she found something she liked. "Um, Fox?" She turned to me with questioning eyes. "How do I know this fits me?" "Er...maybe there's a changing room where you change into it, and see if it fits you..." I trailed off. "Let's ask someone." Krystal stated. "Maybe them?" Falcon tipped his head to people behind a table, who were handing other people bags. "Okay, let's try." I gulped, and walked over to them.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Yes, how can I help you today?" The human asked politely. "Where can I find a changing room?" I asked. "Well, it can't be you, but are you talking about your girlfriend?" She asked, and looked at Krystal. Falcon almost laughed, which I will regret from him. "She's...not...my girlfriend..." I managed to say. The human sighed. "The changing rooms are over there." She pointed to a hallway. "Thanks." I muttered. We walked to the other side of the store and waited for Krystal to try the dress on. Falcon had a smirk on his face from the conversation with the human. Krystal walked out of the changing rooms. "How do I look? It fits, but I don't know if you guys like it." Krystal said. Her dress was white and it glittered in the light. She looked so different in a dress...

"I think its fine. Now let's get out of here." Falcon said annoyingly. "What about you, Fox?" Krystal asked me. "Um...ah...it's...its great! I-I mean, I like it!" I hope she took that as a yes. "Okay! Let's buy it!" She cheered. We walked over to the table where the human was standing. "That'll be sixty dollars." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the money. "You gave a little extra, here you go." She handed me back some of the money and gave me the bag which had Krystal's dress. "You two make a good couple." She added as I turned around. I narrowed my eyes and walked out of the store. Falcon didn't say anything this time. We walked towards a store, but Krystal dragged us away.

"I'm sorry, but I found some trashy magazines and they had people who were at parties wearing that stuff-" She pointed to a shop which had lavish clothing in it. Falcon nodded in approval. "Heed her advice, Fox. Let's go!" He told me. We started walking towards the store. Krystal still stuck with me, because she wanted to see what I would choose. She tipped her head over to the black suits. I never realized how much Krystal had a taste for clothing. She was acting more mature and maybe more...

"Would you pick something instead of daydreaming? We don't have all day!" Falcon told me. "How about this, Fox?" Krystal handed me a black tuxedo, which stood out from all the others. "Let me go to the changing room and see if it fits." I instructed her. I looked around for a sign and I found it. I changed and couldn't believe it. It actually fitted me! I looked in the mirror and was stunned. I had changed from an ordinary fox, into a striking fox. One problem.

My tail.

We'd have to cut holes though all of our clothes for our tails. I better tell Falcon. I walked out of the changing room and looked at Falcon.

"Falcon, we-" I dropped my voice to a hush. "-need to cut a hole for our tails." "Yeah, I was just talking about that with Krystal." Falcon replied. "Well, let's change back and pay for this." I said. I went back to the dressing room and changed back. My tail slipped through perfectly, and I felt much better. I grabbed my suit and headed for the table. "That adds up to two-hundred dollars." The man said. I pulled out a wad of money and handed it to him. "You gave too much, here's your money back." He gave me the change and looked at Krystal. "You-" "Don't say it." I interrupted. I grabbed the bags and we turned around and walked out.

"Do you remember where the exit is?" I asked Falcon.

"No, I think Krystal knows." He replied.

"Nope, I have no clue." Krystal added.

"Let's ask someone." I assured. We walked over to a human who was standing in one spot, not moving. "Where can I find the exit?" I asked the human. "Well, there are many different exits..." The human trailed off.

"Where can I find the exit near a grassy field?" I responded. "Oh, that's over that way, but you'll need to walk a long way to get to the parking." He stated. "Parking? W-" "Okay, thank you." Falcon cut in. We followed the human's directions towards the doors. "What's parking?" I asked Falcon. "I don't know, but we probably don't even need that information." Falcon responded. "I'll ask Dad when we get home." I mentioned. I pushed the doors open for Falcon and Krystal. Falcon didn't say anything, but Krystal gave a brief thanks. I was pleased by Krystal and continued on. We were outside of the mall and we gasped.

Wolf was lying lifeless on the meadow.


	13. The Relief

Chapter 12

The Relief

My eyes widened and I scrambled over to Wolf- I mean Dad. I turned him over and the scar was revealed.

His eye.

His left eye was scratched badly, and I could hear why.

"Get them crazy rabid mutant whatever-they-ares outta my sight!" A human shouted. I leapt up and picked Wolf, er...Dad up and dashed off to the forest.

"Look who's talking!" Falcon sneered back to the human as he raced after me.

"You heard the guy! G-Get out of his sight! Run!" Krystal cried. In the undergrowth Krystal and I could run faster, but Falcon couldn't. I could hear a muddle of footsteps and faint shouts. "They're gaining on us! Faster!" I called back to Falcon. "I'm trying!" We were nearing open ground and that's where the ship was. We jumped in and I laid Wolf- Um, Dad down in his bedroom. Falcon looked outside and saw the humans rushing towards us. "Fox, you've got to do something!" Falcon panicked. I glanced back at Wol-...Dad, but he seemed in no condition to help me. "Fly the ship Fox! Fly the ship!" Krystal urged.

"I don't know how!" I argued.


	14. The Breakaway

Chapter 13

The Breakaway

I was dazed at W-Dad's recovery. He pushed himself up with his arms, but he collapsed back into bed.

"Just tell me how to fly the ship, and I'll be good to go." I said. "The manual is right here-" He pointed to a small leaflet on his bedside table.

"Okay, thanks. Don't worry- I'll take care of things here." I replied kindly. "No, I want to help you-" Wolf started. "It'll be okay, just leave it to me." I cut in. Dad started getting out of bed, using all of his strength. "No! Don't!" I cautioned. But W-Dad just plowed himself out of bed and staggered to the piloting room. I sighed and trailed after him, making sure he didn't fall.

"Would you pick up the pace, Fox? We don't have that much ti-" Falcon started.

"Quiet! Fox would eat you alive if he heard you say that to his _dad_." Krystal whispered fiercely. Falcon quickly quieted down after her remark. I was amazed at how much my only two friends cared for my relationship with my father. Yelling from outside of the ship shattered my thoughts. Dad was already sitting himself in the seat and using all his strength to grasp the piloting gears. I scrambled over to him and watched Dad glance at the manual a few times before pushing a series of buttons. I didn't even realize he had the manual, until he started to use it. I felt the ground lurch upward and the yelling die down.

"Wow! Come look at this, Fox!" Krystal whispered in awe. Falcon didn't seem impressed, but I could tell he was still wowed by the view. I peeked out the window and watched as lush green forest and cloud-dotted sky met on the horizon. Krystal almost managed to grab me, but I side-stepped and she missed. I gritted my teeth for the next attempt, but she gave up. I glanced back to Dad, and he seemed to have no trouble at flying the ship. But he was looking at something else. I walked over to him.

"What are you looking at?" I questioned.

"The letter from Katt." Father replied.

"Why?" Why would he care about a letter?

"Because it has the directions to her house. Could you tell Falcon to come over here for a second?" I gave a nod, and headed back to Falcon.

"Falcon, my dad wants to talk to you." I stated.

"Sure." Falcon replied uneasily. He followed me into the piloting room, with Father waiting there for us.

"Shouldn't you be driving?"

"I'm on cruise mode."

"Oh." I finished the conversation clueless. "Falcon, which mountain did you live on?" Father pointed to the large mountain range ahead of us. Falcon paused to look around for his home, and pointed to the one to the far left. "Okay, so that means one, two, three..." Dad trailed off and squinted to the fifth peak. In the distance, you could see tiny lights flashing.

"We found Katt's house! And just in time!" Krystal cheered unexpectedly.

"Krystal!" Falcon and I shouted with annoyance.

"Sorry, but I didn't want to be left out of the situation." Krystal whined.

"Come on now, we don't need to start a fight before a party, do we?" Dad always found a way to settle uneasy nerves.

"Everyone can start to change into their clothes." Father told to us. Krystal dashed to her room while Falcon and I walked. Falcon seemed worried about something, but I didn't know what. "Are you okay, Falcon?" "Y-Yeah, I'm fine..." He stuttered. I wanted to say more, but I had reached my room. I ran back to the windows to get my clothes from the bag, and dashed into my room to change for the party.


	15. Delays

Chapter 14

Delays

I snipped a hole for my tail and put on my pants. My tail fit perfectly into the newly cut hole. I walked out of my room and Krystal was standing next to Father as he landed the ship. Falcon wasn't out yet.

"Is Falcon ready yet?" I questioned.

"Apparently not." Krystal muttered under her breath. "I'll go check on him." I assured and I swirled around towards Falcon's room. When I reached his door, I tapped softly on it.

"Who is it?" He asked, annoyed and yet afraid.

"It's just me, Fox." I replied.

"Oh...okay..." I heard him walk up towards the door and open it. He was all ready, but didn't bother coming out of his room.

"Come on! We're going to be late for Katt's party! And it was your invitation, after all." I tried to convince. Falcon sighed. He seemed like he wanted to tell me something, but kept it to himself.

What was so important that had to do with Katt in the first place? Did she do something to him? Or did he do something to her? Why had Falcon's attitude change once we reached Katt's house? I wanted to ask all of these questions, but Falcon walked out of his room, so I followed him. Krystal and Dad were waiting for us at the ship's front door.

"Fox, I'm going to be in the ship if you need anything from me. Okay?" Father told me. "Okay." I replied.

"Now are we going to Katt's house?" Krystal inquired.

"Now we're going."


	16. Getting Things Started

I'm really sorry for the late chapter updates...!  
Enjoy this chapter while you can!

Chapter 15  
Getting Things Started

We hopped out of the ship and walked up to the large den.

"I bet Katt will be surprised that we're transformed now, right?" Krystal asked eagerly.

"I guess so." Falcon muttered. Krystal raced towards the door and knocked. No one opened. I could feel Krystal's hopes sink. I heard Falcon's voice behind me.

"Let me do it." He turned a knob and the door opened. How'd he do that?

"This is going to be another 'surprise', isn't it...?" Falcon muttered under his breath. We walked into the house and looked around. I stared ahead into the dark emptiness.

"We did come on the right day, didn't we...?" I questioned. No one answered. Suddenly all the lights flashed on.

"Falco! You're here!" The black cat meowed with excitement.

She was a human-animal also, and had a flamboyant scarlet dress on. The cat was almost as tall as Falcon. The feline ran up to Falcon and hugged him. Falcon pretended not to care, but he was bad at faking.

He looked at the cat with an expression of irritation.

"Surprise! I knew you'd come!" She said joyfully. She kissed him on the beak and he drew away from her.

"I told you not to do that any more!" Falcon snapped. The cat didn't seem offended.

"One wouldn't hurt, would it?" She snapped back playfully.

"Forgetting someone?" Krystal asked as she waved.

"Krystal!" The cat shouted with amazement.

"Since when do you know Krystal?" She turned to Falcon with somewhat of an anger.

"It's a long story-"

"Well you can tell us." She interrupted.

She looked at me.

"Who's this?" She questioned. Falcon was about to talk, but Krystal cut in.

"This is Fox." She stated proudly.

"Well, hi there Fox!" The cat greeted me.

"Hi." I replied with no feeling.

"Oh yeah, my name's Katt, if you didn't know." She reminded.

She started walking down the hallway and into another room.

Krystal walked beside her, laughing and talking. Falcon came up behind me. He didn't say anything, but his expression was of distaste. He lagged behind me as I followed the trail of Katt and Krystal. I stopped to talk to Falcon.

"What was that all about with Katt, huh?" I asked with suspicion.

"I'll tell you later." Falcon advised flatly. Maybe that's why he wasn't as enthusiastic as the rest of us, because he would be expecting this to happen. So, his past relationship with Katt must have been a bad one, right? Or maybe-

"Come on, Fox, Krystal and Katt are _dying_ to talk to you!" Falcon called from in front of me.

I was behind him because I was dazing off. I scampered to catch up to Falcon, and to continue thinking about whether Falcon really had a relation with Katt.


End file.
